יהודי האמזונס
thumb|ימין|335 px|Hundreds of Amazon Jews, from the Peruvian Jungle city of Iquitos, ready the last remnants of their community for a modern day Exodus to Israel. The community is set to leave when the Jewish Agency, which manages foreign immigration to Israel, confirms their departure date. Israel's famously conservative immigration process took several years to decide on the Iquitos case, a decision only coming when the Interior Ministry overturned their opposition to the several hundred mixed-race Peruvian converts entering the Jewish State in late April 2013. A conservative rabbinical court pronounced the converts Jews in August 2011, upon their completion of the mandatory five years of Torah study. ראו גם:איקיטוס - על העיר בה הם גרים ראו גם:בלם עיר בברזיל *סיור של הרב אליהו בירנבוים ושרה בק בעיר בלם בצפון ברזיל - שודר בערץ 20 - בסדרה "יהודי עולמי לפי כתבה בניו-יורק טיימס שצוטטה בעיתון הארץ ביום 24 ספטמבר 2009היהודי האחרון באמזונס - ההיסטוריה היהודית באיקיטוס, פרו, שהתחילה בבהלה לגומי במאה ה-19 ובחיפוש הרפתקני אחר עושר, כמעט נשכחה. אבל צאצאי ההרפתקנים היהודים, שגרים בקצה הג'ונגל, מחפשים עכשיו את הדרך חזרה ליהדות - ולישראל. בין השאר נכתב בה: * ההיסטוריה של היהודים באיקיטוס, שהחלה בעליה העצומה בביקוש לגומי בסוף המאה ה-19, כמעט נשכחה. הבהלה לגומי הפכה בעבר את עיר הגבול הנידחת הזו באזור האמזונס לעיר משגשגת. נבנו כאן בניינים משיש איטלקי, והוקם תיאטרון שתוכנן על ידי גוסטב אייפל. אך סחר הגומי קרס - והעושר שהיה כאן ובמעלה הנהר, בעיר הברזילאית מנאוס, התפוגג. * עשרות יהודים שהגיעו ממרוקו, גיברלטר, מאלטה, בריטניה וצרפת התיישבו כאן ואף עמוק יותר בג'ונגל, הקימו בתי מסחר והלכו בעקבות מזלם בחיפוש אחר הרפתקאות ועושר. אחדים מהם מתו בצעירותם מכולירה ובמחלות ממיתות אחרות. מעטים נשארו, נשאו נשים מקומיות והקימו משפחות. אחרים שבו לבתיהם, והותירו מאחוריהם צאצאים שדבקים באמונה שהם יהודיים * הם הצליחו לשכנע את גיירמו ברונשטיין, הרב הראשי של בית הכנסת האשכנזי הגדול ביותר בלימה, לפקח על גיור שתי קבוצות גדולות, ובכך להכשיר את עלייתם של מאות מהם לישראל. בעולים היו כמעט כל בני משפחת לוי, שאב משפחתם היה יוסף לוי, הרפתקן שהתיישב כאן במאה ה-19. העלייה של שאר הקהילה גודי לוץ כתבה בעיתון הארץ מיום 25 באפריל 2013 משרד הפנים יתיר ל"יהודי האמזונס" לעלות ארצה - מאות צאצאי היהודים הפרואנים, שעברו גיור קונסרבטיבי, יעלו לישראל בתחילת הקיץ. המשרד קיבל את הקביעה המשפטית שלא דרושה החלטת ממשלה להעלאתם בין השאר נאמר בכתבה:"הסוכנות היהודית ארגנה להם בתים ברמלה, שבה כבר מתגוררים רבים מקרוביהם. 284 חברי הקבוצה, הבאים מאיקיטוס, העיר הגדולה ביותר ביער הגשם, התגיירו באוגוסט 2011 על ידי בית משפט רבני קונסרבטיבי, אחרי שלמדו יהדות במשך חמש שנים. הם צאצאיהם של יהודים מרוקאים שבאו לאזור האמזונס במאה ה-19, בחיפוש אחר עבודה בתעשיית הגומי, התחתנו עם נשים מבנות המקום והולידו ילדים" גודי לוץ כתבה ביום 24 באפריל 2013 משרד הפנים יתיר ל"יהודי האמזונס" לעלות ארצה - מאות צאצאי היהודים הפרואנים, שעברו גיור קונסרבטיבי, יעלו לישראל בתחילת הקיץ. המשרד קיבל את הקביעה המשפטית שלא דרושה החלטת ממשלה להעלאתם וכך נאמר בכתבה: * בני הקהילה הזאת יתחילו לעלות לישראל בתחילת הקיץ, בקבוצות קטנות יחסית, כדי לאפשר את קליטתם. הסוכנות היהודית ארגנה להם בתים ברמלה, שבה כבר מתגוררים רבים מקרוביהם. 284 חברי הקבוצה, הבאים מאיקיטוס, העיר הגדולה ביותר ביער הגשם, התגיירו באוגוסט 2011 על ידי בית משפט רבני קונסרבטיבי, אחרי שלמדו יהדות במשך חמש שנים * הסוכנות דיווחה בשנה שעברה למשרד הפנים כי לדעתה, הגיורים של 284 הפרואנים עומדים בכל הקריטריונים הנחוצים לעלייה לישראל, בהתאם לחוק השבות. לפי המלצה זו, הם היו יכולים לעלות כבר במאי 2012. * אבל בכירים במשרד הפנים טענו בתחילה, למרות קביעת הסוכנות היהודית, כי קליטת מספר כה גדול של גרים בישראל מצריכה החלטת ממשלה מיוחדת. גם הסוכנות היהודית וגם ראשי התנועה הקונסרבטיבית בישראל כעסו על סירובו של משרד הפנים להרשות לפרואנים לעלות. * אחרי שמנע את אישורו במשך חודשים רבים, משרד הפנים קיבל בסופו של דבר את הקביעה המשפטית שלא דרושה החלטת ממשלה כדי להביא לכאן את הקבוצה. מאות מחברי קהילת איקיטוס כבר באו לישראל בשני גלי הגירה נפרדים – ב-2001 וב-2005. קטגוריה:יהדות פרו